


【雏横】Blowjob

by mentaiko45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentaiko45/pseuds/mentaiko45
Summary: *年龄操作有   三十代雏 x 十代横*名字随便起的黄色废料一则*短且OOC*本篇的十代横大概是个不太害羞的、会勾引人的小恶魔
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 8





	【雏横】Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> *年龄操作有 三十代雏 x 十代横
> 
> *名字随便起的黄色废料一则
> 
> *短且OOC
> 
> *本篇的十代横大概是个不太害羞的、会勾引人的小恶魔

沙发上有一长一少两人。半躺着的男人有着性感的蜜色皮肤，全身上下肌肉线条形状漂亮。此刻他正闭着眼享受身下人的服务。跪着埋首在他胯间的是个金色头发、身材纤细的少年。少年的皮肤太过苍白，仿佛从没被太阳照射过一般。他也确实极少离开这间屋子，因为村上会准备好他生活所需要一切。隔着白色纱帘斜射进来的阳光，就是他接触到的全部了。

嫣红的舌尖舔过昂扬的柱身，来到龟头上打转，把晶莹的液体涂满整根性器。横山舔得忘情，故意发出了淫靡响亮的水声。

嗡……

“嗯、嗯啊…等、怎么突然……”

后穴传来震动声的同时，少年软了腰。他抬头佯怒地瞪了男人一眼，却不知这一瞪只能徒增男人欺负他的欲望。

“继续舔。”一只手附上了他的发顶，强迫他低头继续未完成的工作。

即使被粗暴对待也不会有怨言，其实横山意外地喜欢这个人强硬的一面——尤其是在性事上。

他舔得很专心，像舔冰淇凌那样一寸一寸地润湿那根尺寸可观的性器。过多的唾液顺着柱身流下，横山按照村上的喜好开始吞吐。他小心翼翼地收起牙齿，生怕弄疼男人。

刚被要求口交的时候，横山还不得要领。村上指导了他几次，也还是经常被他用牙齿磕到。惩罚是一次狠狠的掌掴，横山的脸埋在枕头里，自觉撅起的臀部被打得粉红一片。忍受痛感的同时，他的前端不知羞耻地流出了淫液。

现在的横山已经非常熟练了，他懂得如何取悦男人。他吐出嘴里的空气，用口腔黏膜紧紧包裹着性器。村上顶得不深，他的舌尖调皮地逗弄着侵占自己口腔的巨物。

像是在惩罚他的游刃有余，后穴的震动毫无征兆地被调高了一档。作茧自缚，横山有些后悔自己为了寻求刺激把跳蛋塞在了最敏感的地方，更不应该的是还把遥控器交给了村上。

吞吐了一会儿，横山的下颚开始酸疼，他计算着时间，男人大概快要到了。果不其然，一只手扣住了他的后脑。比起被服务，村上更喜欢在这种时候掌握主动权。他用力操弄着横山的喉咙，丝毫不顾及对方皱起的眉头和染上痛苦的神情。

不多时他就射在了横山嘴里。金发少年刚从濒临窒息的痛苦中解脱，就被奶白的阳精呛到了。但他却毫不在意似的咽了下去，嫣红的舌头舔过嘴角，像是在回味男人的味道。

村上勾勾手指，示意横山贴近他。

“张嘴。”

横山顺从地张开嘴伸出舌头任他检查。确定他把精液全部吞下之后，村上揉着他的金发，漂亮的眼睛里满是宠溺的笑意。

“真是个乖孩子。”

被夸奖的少年扬起一个开心的笑，露出了整齐的上牙和尖尖的犬齿。他顺势蹭上男人的肩膀，像一只努力取悦主人的大型犬。

“那么，kimi想要什么奖励吗？”

闻言横山靠着沙发扶手，分开两条长腿，摸上自己的后穴。一段粉色的安全线露在了小巧紧致的穴口外，那里还因内部跳蛋的刺激微微翕动。他的性器挺立着，前端紧贴在小腹上，浅色的耻毛已经完全被自己的液体打湿。

“想要信五插进这里来——”


End file.
